1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same so as to prevent damage during the manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display apparatus is manufactured by forming a thin film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, a pixel electrode and a pattern including wires connecting the TFT, the capacitor and the pixel electrode on a substrate. When the pattern is formed, an opening is formed by etching a portion of the pixel electrode by using an etching solution. In this case, the pixel electrode may include an electrode layer including metal for increasing optical efficiency, and may include another electrode layer including a transparent conductive material disposed on the electrode layer and including metal. In this case, the electrode layer including a transparent conductive material may include a plurality of pin holes in a crystalline structure.
Thus, while the opening is formed, the etching solution may penetrate into the electrode layer including metal through the pin holes so as to damage the electrode layer.